<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching 'Finding Nemo' by HPandPJO4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489450">Watching 'Finding Nemo'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandPJO4ever/pseuds/HPandPJO4ever'>HPandPJO4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finding Nemo (Movies), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finding Nemo (Movies) References, GFY, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandPJO4ever/pseuds/HPandPJO4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have bad ideas when watching films.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching 'Finding Nemo'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbirds_and_Lightning/gifts">Thunderbirds_and_Lightning</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a comment from Thunderbirds_and_Lightning.</p><p>To Thunderbirds_and_Lightning: I am writing something else for your birthday, but I am terrible at meeting deadlines and it is probably going to be late. Have this to say sorry, and because it wouldn't have occurred to me if not for a comment you made. Happy Birthday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love <em> Finding Nemo</em>! It's my favourite film!”</p><p>“I hate it.”</p><p>“Hate it! How could you! Why?”</p><p>“It almost killed me.”</p><p>“How can a film kill a person?”</p><p>“Well, when watching TV, I always try to see if I can survive the situation. As the whole of <em> Finding Nemo </em> is underwater, I held my breath for the whole thing. If my mum hadn't come in when she had and taken the clothes peg off my nose and the duck tape off my mouth, I would have died. I was already unconscious and blue in the face.”</p><p>“...!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>